Every working woman is familiar with the daily task of trying to assemble an outfit for the day early in the morning while rushing to leave the house. Commonly proposed solutions by leading fashion magazines have been wardrobes consisting solely of dresses and already matched two-piece outfits. However, such a solution severely limits one's creativity and inhibits the free expression of one's mood.
Alternatively, if one has accumulated a series of attractive, but not necessarily matching, separates, as is usually the case, one inevitably runs into the obstacle that items that are not seen are forgotten. Once again, a commonly proposed partial remedy, consists of attempting to make one's wardrobe more visible, for example by avoiding "double hangings" and unnecessarily high shelves.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a means whereby persons may easily view the entire contents of their wardrobe and contemplate many combinations of various items without physically removing or viewing those items in the wardrobe.